Mard Geer (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860547 |no = 8336 |altname = Mard Geer |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 226 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 20 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138, 144, 150, 156 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 54, 59, 64, 69, 74, 79, 84, 89, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 129, 134, 139, 144, 149, 154 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Crafty yet arrogant, Mard Geer is best known as the member of the dark guild Tartaros. He often refers to himself in the third person and is known to look down on humans. The Tartaros' Guild Master, E.N.D. is sealed on the book that he always carry with him anywhere. |summon = It shall begin soon... Darkness will pour forth and swallow the light of the world! |fusion = It pains Mard Geer to think of his subordinates playing around with creatures lower than insects. |evolution = |hp_base = 5207 |atk_base = 2066 |def_base = 1961 |rec_base = 1737 |hp_lord = 7439 |atk_lord = 2951 |def_lord = 2801 |rec_lord = 2482 |hp_anima = 8331 |rec_anima = 2244 |atk_breaker = 3189 |def_breaker = 2563 |def_guardian = 3039 |rec_guardian = 2363 |def_oracle = 2682 |rec_oracle = 2839 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Curse Magic |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters of Dark types, boosts BB Atk when HP is above 50%, greatly boosts Dark elemental damage & 5% damage reduction from Light, Dark types |lsnote = 200% BB Atk & 100% elemental weakness damage |bb = Memento Mori Lv. 1 |bbdescription = 21 combo Dark attack on all foes, greatly boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & highly probable Sick, Poison, Paralysis and Curse effects |bbnote = 300% BB Atk & 65% status infliction chance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 21 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Memento Mori Lv. 2 |sbbdescription = 26 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, greatly boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts own Atk, Def for 3 turns, highly probable Sick, Poison, Paralysis and Curse effects |sbbnote = 300% BB Atk, 80% Atk/Def to self & 75% status infliction chance |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Memento Mori Lv. 3 |ubbdescription = 29 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, greatly boosts max HP & all status ailment infliction |ubbnote = 500% BB Atk, 25% HP & 100% chance of inflicting Sick, Paralysis, Poison, Curse (no Injury or Weak) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 29 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 29 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Underworld King |esitem = Book of E.N.D. |esdescription = 5% boost to all parameters of Dark types for all allies & boosts BB Atk when Book of E.N.D. is equipped |esnote = 150% BB Atk |evointo = 860548 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 60123 |evomats6 = 60123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Scroll of Black Arts |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *The Underworld (Special Event): Tartaros - First Clear Reward |bazaar_1_type = Tartaros Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Underworld |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0007_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_2_desc = Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Mard Geer1 }}